1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED), and more particularly, to an LED component having a light direction-changing unit and related light direction-changing unit and module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of an LED component 10 according to the prior art. The LED component 10 comprises a circuit board 12, an LED chip 14 installed on the circuit board 12, and gel material 16 covering the LED chip 14.
The LED chip 14 is installed for emitting light LLED, most of which travels toward a direction perpendicular to the circuit board 12.
The LED component 10 is applied to a variety of top-viewing electronic devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), and lighting circuits, because most of the light LLED emitted by the LED component 10 travels toward a direction perpendicular to the circuit board 12.
However, that most of the light LLED emitted by the LED component 10 travels toward a direction perpendicular to the circuit board 12 makes the LED component 10 unable to be used in any side-viewing electronic devices, such as a keypad of a cellular phone. The backlight on the keypad requires that the LED component 10 emit light traveling not only toward a direction perpendicular to the circuit board 12, but also toward another direction in parallel to the circuit board 12.